Abyss
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: What if the Gate took Ed's memories instead of his arm and leg? Now, he's trapped in a world where he doesn't even remember his own name, lost in the warped abyss that is his mind. AU
1. Glimpse of Hell

**Yay, new fanfic! n.n So like, okay, this is Abyss, the 32nd fanfic of Ayumi Elric, inspired by...a burst of genius, and just happening to read a fanfic called See Through Lies, which is really awesome. Anyway!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA, and like...yeah.**

**---**

Black lightning arched up from the center of the large, chalk drawn transmutation circle and chewed at his skin, pulling him back, further and further from his screaming brother, being pulled in the other direction, towards the center of the violet whirlpool.

"Al!" Ed screamed, trying to tear himself free.

"Brother! Help me! Please!" Al's body was already being eaten away by a white light from within, like a parasite taking control.

Ed reached for him, only inches away from his brother's decomposing hand. Closer...closer...now!

He was suddenly in a completely different place, staring at a large doorway, ingraved with words he couldn't read. A carved eye store down at him from the top.

Ed looked around. "Al...Al!" His voice echoed through the white nothingness that surrounded him.

_"So...you commited the Ultimate Sin...you incompetent fool."_

"What?" Ed demanded, lashing around. Nothing was there. But something was laughing at him, a cold, cruel laugh that boomed around the world and inside him.

_"You poor, foolish boy, what made you think that a child, no matter how smart, could break the laws of the universe?"_

"...who are you? What do you want from me?"

_"Who am I? I am everything...I'm the world. The universe. I'm God...I'm truth...I'm all, I'm one...I'm you."_ A face melted into his vision, a face of a woman's, her hungry black eyes staring him down, seeming to devour his soul. _"I'm Death."_

Ed tried to speak, to run, to do _anything_, but he was frozen, unable of anything but to continue to stare into her horrible black eyes.

In front of them, those doors swung themselves open, black hands already reaching out and wrapping themselves around the two. She grabbed both sides of his head, as he managed a single scream to escape from his lips, before being pulled inside.

Inside, was just, nothing. Light was flashing through his eyes, a super bright light that came from an empty void. Unidentified voices were talking, laughing, whispering, screaming, yet quiet filled the air.

A sudden wave of images, knowledge, flowed into his mind, pushing away any thoughts that had gathered there, wrapping around every crevice of his brain. _What's happening?!_

_"It's the toll, young Alchemist...you have to remember the law of equivalent exchange, do you not? Don't you want your Mother back!?"_

_Stop it! It hurts!!!_

The nothingness ahead took a shape. A woman, the one person all this was about.

_Mom!!!_ He reached for her, struggling in Death's grip. She laughed, as he was jerked back, the last of the world's secrets pouring into his head. There was the smallest clicking sound, like something snapping in...or out of place. A blank look washed over his face, a dead look in his eyes. He let his reaching hand fall, blankly staring at Death.

_"At least remember this, Alchemist...To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_

-

_Where am I? Who...? There's blood everywhere! What happened?!_ I looked around. It's hard to see, there's this weird mist in the air...

_I see something...over there...is that were the blood is coming from?_ I stand up and walk towards it.

_Ah! What is that thing! It's...it's a monster!_ The sound of my screams seem to scare that...thing. It's screaming to, raspy, gorey screams.I have to get out of here!

I turn and run. Struggling, out the door, into the house, looking frantically for the exit, pushing past unfamiliar doors and finally, I'm outside.

It's raining...I run as fast I can, towards a house in the distance. Closer and closer. I need help, now! I'm feeling dizzy, it's hard to breathe. All I can see is that thing. I want to go back, for some weird reason.

_Something's missing..._ I suddenly realize, just feet away from the door. _Something's missing, something..."Brother!"_

I gasp, feeling myself falling, just as I was about to burst open the door. I hit the wooden porch, my whole world fading to black...

-

**-clappy clap clap- Yay, all finished! n.n How I do for teh first chapter?**

**Please review!**


	2. Nightmares

**Yay for an update! -claps- Since I really have like, nothing to say, I'll just start now...ahem...**

**Disclaimer: After like, 500 times of me saying this, people should really know I don't own this freaking show already...**

**-**

Ed couldn't escape. The chains around his body were too tight, already biting at his skin, tearing theough the thin, raggy clothing that hung loosely to this body frame. He cried weakly, yelling out in pain each time something-he never saw what it was, just the angry bruises bubbling under his skin and the spilt blod he shed-, wishing it would stop.

Next second, he was hurtling through the air, black arms grabbing at his body and eating it away. Light rushed past him, an overwhelming pressure in his mind as thoughts were forced in.

Someone was laughing at him, others were crying in pain and despair, some screaming angrily at him, others whispering words he couldn't hear. He tried to push them back, it was like a crowd of people were surrounding him, but no one was there. Yet...something clawed at his face as he tried to fight back.

"Don't turn away!" It screamed, slashing at him again. He wailed, letting himself be attacked. _It'll stop hurting soon..._

_"Don't give in to the pain..."_ Another voice, a quieter, whispering one spoke. The other glared with invisible eyes, before retreating from him.

"Don't try to hide!" The first one warned him. He whimpered, seeing that there was nowhere to hide, there was nothing here, just the light and the voices. And the quiet.

_"When they're screaming your name..." _Said the second.

_My name?_ The realization that he didn't know who he even was hit him hard. 'What's my name!?' He tried to scream at then, shocked that he found his own voice had been stripped from his dry throat. He stared pleadingly at the things around him. The first snickered.

"Don't close your eyes." It said in his stolen voice, a wide grin on his face as he grabbed his arm. He tried to scream, getting nothing. It pushed him down, they were suddenly in a dark room that stunk of death, it bolted him onto a table. satisfied by its work, pulled out a saw and started sawing at his shoulder. He attempted another scream, shutting his eyes hard as the rusted teeth carved into his arm.

Visions of...his life? A woman dying, a glowing yellow light consuming the air, the screams of a boy as his body rotted away in a white light.

_"Who knows what lies behind them..."_ The other thing said, now using the voice just like the boy who was vanishing behind his eyes. He opened them quickly to stare at the other while it examined his leg, then sinking it's fingers into it, tugging slowly at it. Pain flooded over him, making him dizzy as the world started fading white.

"Don't turn out the light." The first whispered in his voice as it ripped off his bloodied arm.

_"Never sleep...never die..."_ The other whispered, following suit.

-

I jolted awake, sitting up in bed. It was horrible. I was covered in sweat, and my limbs had this berning sensation in the one those _things_ were trying to take from me. I looked at my arm, stunned that I could see scars from the saw.

The room spun. I leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. Wiping my mouth, I looked up. I was in someone's room. It was still dark outside, the sky already cleared from the rain.

I started panicking. What if that thing was still in that house I was in? Is it still alive?

I jumped out of bed, running to the door and shoved it open. I didn't see anyone so I ran, down some steps and saw the door, starting for it.

"Oh! Ed, you're awake." A girl saw me, staring at me with a concerned look. I ignored her, whoever this Ed person is could talk to her.

She started looking annoyed. "Ed, I'm talking to you." I opened the door, looking around outside until I spotted the house.

The girl grabbed something and whacked it hard against my head. Stars burst into my eyes as I staggered back into the house, holding my head.

"Don't ignore me, you idiot!" She yelled, waving around what she hit me with-a wrench in this case- in my face.

I blinked, starting to feel confused. "...is Ed my name?"

It was her turn to look confused. "What? You don't remember?"

"...I dunno..." A sinking feeling started in my chest. "Sorry, but I gotta go." I turned to leave again, but stopped as my head started spinning again. I doubled over to cough into my hand.

"Ed, are you okay?" She rushed to my side. I pushed her back lightly, waving my hand around to say I'm okay. She didn't seem to believe me. "...uhm...do you know what happened at your house? Auntie got all upset after going over there."

"...I...don't remember." I answered slowly.

"...what _do_ you remember...?"

"...nothing." That was a lie. I could remember just one thing, but I didn't understand what it meant, sending chills down my spine everytime I thought about it.

_"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost..."_

_-_

**Whee! That was entertaining to write. n.n Oh! The whole, first scene thing was some nightmare if you didn't get that, some people might recognize the lyrics from Whisper by Evanescence. Can NOT stop listening to that song! Ah, well...**

**Please review!**


	3. Bloodstains

**So far, out of all the chapters of Abyss, this was the most fun to write and it took me the longest to type out...-.-;**

**---**

"Ed? Where are you?" Winry called through the dark night, walking through the grassy terrain, her sapphire orbs scanning the area. After what felt like hours tramping around the fields yelling his name, she spotted him in the cemetery, staring down at a gray tombstone. She winced, recognizing it to be his mother's. "Ed..." She murmured, stepping closer.

His ears perked up slightly at the sound of her voice. He tore his eyes away and dragged them slowly to met hers in a mesmerized way, the gold in his eyes drowning behind remorse and depression.

Her eyes saddened. "Oh...don't be sad Ed, it'll be alright."

He blinked, widening his eyes. He then tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed slightly to meet with the confusion clearly on his face. "...should I be sad?" He asked, glancing at the grave again with a new realization. "I don't even know who this person is."

Her heart plummeted into her stomach. "...oh..."

-

I don't know how I wound up back in that girl's house but here I am, being stared t by the girl and the old hag next to her. I've been ignoring them so far as they tried talking to me, staring at various unfamiliar objects until finally the old woman walked up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her wrinkly face. I whined out a protest, and she sighed.

"Look Edward...we're only trying to help you." She told me softly. I pushed her hand away, glaring disgustedly at the both of them. "Stop calling me that! I'm not this Ed guy!"

"But Ed..." The girl started, before the woman cut her off, taking a picture frame from a nearby table and placing it into my hands. It was a picture of two boys fishing, a blond holding up a rod and grinning, the other, which was a brunette holding up a large fish with a smile on his face.

"See...this one's Ed." The girl whispered, pointing to the blond one. "That one's you..."

"No..." I muttered, clutching hard to the sides of the frame, almost hard enough to snap it in half. "That's not me...I'm not Ed!" I turned around and dashed off. I heard them both trying to call me back but I kept running. Why won't they listen to me?! I'm not Ed!! I can't be...

-

Pinako cursed under her breath as Ed ran off, covering her face with her hands. "Granny...what's happened to him?" Winry asked in a worried tone.

"He's probably in a state of shock...he should snap out of it." She answered, for some reason doubting her own words. There had to be more then that. What could've happened that was so extreme it caused him to forget everything? "...Winry, you stay here." She started walking to the door.

"W-wha? Wait, where are we going?" Winry asked, hurrying to catch up. Pinako spun around, glaring at the younger girl. "No. You have to stay here and watch Edward...in case he needs something..." She trailed off, giving her a withering look before turning to leave. She hesitated, sighing before opening the door and leaving.

Winry stared after her for a moment after the door closed. She frowned, slowly creaking it open and watching her walk away before sneaking past the slightly ajar door and tiptoe-ing after her.

Ed watched them both leave through the open window upstairs, his eyes narrowed into dark slits. He grasped the window ledge, clutching so hard it made his knuckles white. He slammed the window shut, the glass shattering, sprinkling onto the ground below. He stared at the empty frame of jarred glass, then turned, vanishing from sight.

-

Pinako grimaced as she walked past the open doorway of the Elric household, already the old scent of blood meeting her. She coughed slightly, starting to call the younger Elric brother's name, her only response was a faint echo of her voice. She sighed, walking through the hallways, following the strong scent of blood to the basement. After throwing open the door, she gasped, staring open mouthed at the sight. The cement floor and walls were all covered in blood, broken glass littering one side of the room. The room smelled strongly of blood, and something musty she couldn't identify, a strange mist still floating through the air.

Pinako slowly stepped into the room, peering at the floor. She just made out a transmutation under the blood, the white chalk faded from use. Soon, she started hearing this soft gurgling sound, followed by a muffled choking. She squinted at the middle of the transmutation circle where she heard it; just making out a lump of...what...what was it? She didn't know, just that it was revolting to look at. Then she heard someone shriek behind her. The thing started screaming, a more ghastly, hoarse sound.

"What is that!?" Winry shrieked, standing in the doorway and staring at it with horror in her blue eyes, pointing a finger to it. "Winry!" Pinako yelled, turning to face her. Winry winced, sheepishly looking at the floor. Pinako sighed, going to look at that thing again, but realizing that it had vanish.

"What did Ed do?" Winry breathed out, limply leaning on the door and staring at where it had lay. "Was that Al...?" Pinako glared at the blood on the ground, wishing that she had the answers.

-

"Ed couldn't have done it, right?" Winry asked as the two started walking back to their home.

"I don't know Winry...but something tells me it had to do with Ed." Pinako replied, not telling her what she really thought. She was starting to add things up now. Ed had really attempted human transmutation, just as she feared. And the result was accidentally using his brother as material, the resulting shock making him lose his memory...

"Granny!!!" Winry yelped, grabbing her arm and pointing at the door. Pinako was snapped from her thoughts, looking up and gasping; seeing the door to the house almost completely torn off its hinge. Winry ran ahead, running inside. As she followed, she froze midstep, staring at the wreckage that used to be her house. Furniture was overturned, small items strewn everywhere on the floor, looking as if a wild animal had rampaged through it.

"E...Ed...?" Winry squeaked. She gulped. "Ed?? Are you okay?" She asked through the house, running for and up the stairs. Pinako followed, heading for the room she had laid Ed in before. She found the door closed, but unlocked, thrusting the door open and once again freezing. As the other rooms in the house, the room was wrecked but with a difference. Everywhere, a bright red liquid was splashed onto the floor, objects, walls and ceiling. Ed sat cross-legged on the floor in the center with his back to the door, a small pool of blood collecting underneath him. He was muttering to himself, still unaware of their presence.

"Ah...Granny..." Winry croaked out, covering her mouth in shock. Pinako approached Ed slowly as if he was a rabid beast, her hands protectively in front of her. She touched his shoulder gently. He flinched at her touch, turning and staring up at her with blank eyes. "Oh...hi..." He whispered, smiling slightly despite the blood smeared on his face. "Hope you don't mind..." He gestured to a bundle of red stained fur he was cradling. With a closer look, she recognized it to be a small black and white kitten, a stray no less.

"He was out in the cold...I couldn't leave him alone..." He smiled gently, stroking the kitten's head. Pinako slowly came to realize that the kitten was only a corpse, four long slashes in its stomach with blood gushing still. "Gonna keep him safe..." Ed continued to mutter to the kitten body.

Winry yelping in terror snapped her out of her horrified trance. Pinako rushed to her side, asking her what was wrong. Winry covered her face, pointing to the wall she was in front of. Pinako followed her finger, staring at where the blood smears were less present, where glass shards were collecting on the floor below, the picture they had given him stuck to the wall with blood trailing underneath it, words smeared under it as if in a hurry, which spelled out:

"wANt hIm BAck!!!"

---

**Wai! All done! n.n Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	4. A New Creation

_"Brother! Brother, look! A kitty!" A small boy yelled excitedly, running down the unpaved street to meet up with the little yellow bundle of fur. Another boy sighed, following him down. "Al, remember what Mom said...?"_

_"Oh! But Brother, it's hurt!" He pointed to the small cat, limping itself further from the two. The older boy peered at the cat, noticing the bunched up clumps of slightly red soaked fur. "Oh..."_

_"Poor thing...are you **sure** Mom won't let us keep it? At least until its better?" He asked in a begging tone, giving his brother a sad look. The other sighed and consented, gently scooping up the injured kitten. He smiled slightly as his brother patted the kitten's head. "We're gonna keep him safe...alright?" His younger other grinned widely. "Okay!"_

_-_

_You were the only one I had left in this world...where did you go? ...Brother..._

-

This isn't fair. They don't believe me when I said I didn't do it. They're treating me like I'm crazy or something.

I barely remember what happened.

All I remember was getting upset that I was left alone...and I got really mad. Next thing I know, there's blood everywhere...

Heh...maybe I am going crazy...

I wish I could remember what happened to me. While they kept me locked up in this room they let me stay in, I've been staring at the picture the hag gave me. I still don't think I'm Ed...but...something tells me I know the other boy. He seems close...I wonder where he is...

-

_...why can't I find you?_

-

Winry sighed in relief as she stepped back into the cool shade of her house, wiping her forehead from the beading sweet left from digging. She and her grandmother were outside all morning, burying the body of the cat Ed had killed the previous night, then having to fix everything that was left broken from his rampage.

She groaned to herself just thinking about it. Not only did Ed have amnesia, but now he was becoming a maniac? It was just too overwhelming in just a few short days. Winry started tramping up the stairs, walking to his room, where the door was closed. She grasped the doorknob, wincing slightly before rapping on the door.

"Um...Ed...?" She got no response. She blinked, a slight feeling of dread creeping into her chest. She slowly creaked open the door and peered inside, gasping to herself when she realized that it was empty. She panicked, running off and leaping down the steps two stairs at a time, bursting through the door and running across the lawn. Ed's been escaping to go back all day, he's probably there...

-

_...I want you back..._

-

Ed stepped slowly through the dark room, wincing at the strong smell of some sort of cleaner masking the air around him, his golden eyes scanning the room, catching at a large silver body of armor standing at the corner. He walked over to it, staring up at it, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He placed his palm at the base of its chest.

"...why?" He murmured, turning away from the armor and walking to the desk. He picked up a few of the bottles, noting a few of the different chemicals inside before setting them down, shifting through pages of unfamiliar, dust covered books, making his way to a set of pictures in frames. He paused before picking one up, staring hard at the picture of the two boys making faces at the camera. He sighed, setting it down with its back against the wood of the desk and slowly brought his hands to his face putting his fingers into the corners of his mouth and tugging at his cheeks, stretching out his face to match the boy in the picture's. He looked at his reflection in the glass, confirming that it was a complete replica of the boy in the picture. He let himself go, frowning to himself. The door was opened, letting in a thin beam of light. Ed blinked and turned to look at the blond girl staring at him, her azure eyes sad. "Ed...are...you okay...?"

He blinked again slowly, forcing a slight smile. "Oh, yeah. Of course I am!" He replied brightly, his arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes glinting slightly in a way she remembered it did long ago. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She returned the smile, but sadly. "I was just thinking...it must be hard for you, not remembering anything..." He frowned slightly. "Way to dampen my mood, girl." He muttered, turning around to look at the pictures again. She blinked, moving to her side to stare over his shoulder at the picture he was looking at.

"Hey...you seem so nice to me...did I...know you...before?" Ed asked slowly. Winry turned to gape at him, her expression slightly hurt. "...y-yeah. We've been friends for a really long time."

"Oh..." Ed remained quiet before finally looking at her. "Name?"

"What??"

"What's your name?"

"...Winry...didn't I tell you that yesterday?" Winry asked in a worried tone. Ed tilted his head, looking confused before shaking his head. "No...so...you're Winry...and...I'm...Ed...right?" Winry nodded slightly, her brow furrowed to accommodate with the worry growing in her mind. "Okay...Winry...can you please tell me about my life before all this?" He asked desperately. She frowned slightly, her bottom lip quivering.

"...okay..."

-

The room was dark, dimmed only by an artificial light emitting from the ceiling, swaying slightly from the long, thin string it hung on. Crisp, cold air blew in through a white vent in the side, the only noise in the room. It was a completely white, silicone room, void of everything except for a lengthy, metal table in the center. On the table was a boy.

The boy appeared to be unconscious, a sticky looking liquid coating his body. He lay limply on the table in a perfect position, unmoving and not breathing. His hair strew out from behind him, long and ragged, a dark bronze color with ends tinted with gold, black, and red. The boy wore thin, black leather that spread and wrapped around his body, looking waxy under the strange liquid covering him.

An overwhelming feeling filled the boy's mind and body; the feeling of choking, dizzy with a lack of oxygen. His mind was numb, void of any thought. He twitched, his lips parting slightly in an attempt to breathe. He finally sucked in a cold, ragged breath into his newly formed lungs, seizing into a coughing fit that made him lose the acquired oxygen. He tried again, only to fail once more. Again he tried, succeeding in breathing.

He was still again, slowly filling his lungs with new, clean air, feeling his lungs expanding more. He lay there breathing steadily before clenching his closed, wet eyelids, cracking his eyes open slightly. The liquid seeped in, stinging at his eyes. He closed them again, waited, opened them again slightly bigger then before. He saw only distorted light through his long lashes, blurred by the liquid. He closer his eyes, waiting more, listening to his heart beating unsteadily before opening again. He winced as he opened his eyes a little more, forcing them not to shut and continue to lift until his eyes remained half opened, unable to move. He realized horribly that he was blind, only able to see pure white. He closed his eyes, squinting them tight before opening them again. He still couldn't see anything but blurred white shapes. He gazed straight in front of him, at the ceiling, his eyes starting to clear. His eye color was a deep gold, looking amber, his pupils slitted slightly. He found that he couldn't open his eyes anymore or move his body, and remained staring in front of him, breathing and blinking at himself. Then in his peripheral vision, a rectangle formed into the seamless walls, opening into a door. A figure walked in.

It was a man. He was tall and smirking, his skin a pale, unnatural color. His eyes were slitted and amethyst, his hair was long and a dark green, jutting out into random spikes. The man wore black leather like he did in a tight shirt that showed his midriff, and a matching black skort, with fingerless gloves to match. He smirked wider, his teeth filled with sharp shark-like fangs. "Oh good. You've awakened."

The boy didn't respond; his only reaction was moving his pupils to the corner of his eyes so he could see the man more clearly, his expression remaining blank. Still, no conscious thought entered his mind.

The man's smirk didn't fall, only widening at the boy. He stepped closer, his eyes meeting the boy's as they followed him. The man chuckled to himself, reaching over to gently wipe some of the strange clear liquid from his face, speaking in a slight whisper that the boy could only barely hear.

"Welcome back, Alphonse..."

---

**Oh, no, not another evil cliffy!!! Mwahahaha! I love that ending -fangirl squeal- To let you know, I've acted out that whole scene, pretending to be Al and just imagining an Envy there. Yeah, not breathing for a few minutes, very uncomfortable. Made me so dizzy. -spinny eyes- Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi _


	5. Lies

**Dammit, it took me WAY too long to get this chapter out! -emos- I knew what I've wanted to do with this for at least a month, and then I really planned out the chapter earlier this week, but I couldn't form the first paragraph! -mopes- But nooo, I had to plan out the rest of the fic until like, the 10th chapter or something...**

**Anyway, I've updated. Yatta! -tosses a handful of confetti- Most of this chapter, actually, wait, ALL of this chapter was acted out by yours truly this afternoon, which was somewhat painful in some parts. I really wanna know how I went from going into my room to get my iPod to collapsing in mock pain and reciting lines from this chapter. It's so confusing...ah, well. I'll stop bothering you now.**

**---**

This is crap. This is some real crap. I wish I wasn't Ed, if I really am, because he (or...I?) had a really shitty life.

Winry told me that we've lived here in Risembool _(is that what this place is called? It sounds familiar enough...) _all our lives. I lived here with both of my parents, and a little brother named Alphonse _(why does that name hurt to hear?)_. When I was really little, my dad left the rest of us. It was probably my fault that he left. _("Of course it's not your fault, why would it be" Winry asked anxiously) _We lived on afterwards, seemingly happy, but it turned out that our mom was sick for a really long time, but she never told us. Just recently, she had passed away, leaving Alphonse and I alone.

"After a while, you and Al got yourselves a teacher. You were gone for a really long time, and you never called or anything, so I don't know what kinds of things you guys learned." Winry was telling me. I wasn't paying much attention, my thoughts still on my dead mother. I thought about that gravestone I was looking at yesterday. 'Trisha Elric', it had read. Could that have been my mother?

My heart skipped a beat. An image flashed into my mind; a skull-like face with empty, glowing eyes, the flesh drawn too tightly over its mutilated body. It was gone faster then it had appeared, but seeing it brought a sharp pain in my head. I yelped in pain, doubling over and clutching my head.

"Ed?! Ed, what's wrong?!" Winry sounded distant and frantic.

_Angry red eyes glowed through blackness. Whatever it was smiled, it's teeth unnaturally sharp and pointed. "Edward Elric," it said, sounding female and loud. It's voice echoed loudly in my head, making me flinch at the tone._

_"You're not trying to **cheat** on our little agreement, are we?" Death demanded, suddenly in a rage. Another stab of pain erupted in my head._

"No!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut harder. "I wasn't, I swear!"

"Wasn't what, Ed? What's wrong?"

_"You're not supposed to remember anything, Edward. Or maybe I was just being to nice...maybe I should take something else from you." Death simpered, smirking through the darkness._

"Don't! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"Ed, you're starting to scare me..." Winry whispered in fright, gently touching my shoulder. I curled myself into a tighter ball, loathing seeping into my heart, almost making me want to vomit.

_"You won't, will you? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"_

"I'm not lying." I hissed harshly, and winced as she sent another jolt of pain through my mind.

_"Then make sure you'll keep your promise and make sure to forget. You must stay oblivious to your past." Death replied, her voice dripping in malice as she faded away._

I let go of my head and sighed, becoming aware of how fast paced my breath was now, and the sweat beading down my face. I opened my eyes and looked up through my bangs, staring blankly at the white walls. I was in a room, but where was I?

"...E-Ed?" A girl whispered. She sounded scared for some reason. I wonder why. I looked at her, studying her face. She looked close to tears. I searched my mind, trying to find someway to answer her, but everything seemed blank. I sighed, and just said the only thing I could think of. "...who?"

-

"Alphonse? Is that...my name?" The boy asked, every word shadowed with hesitance and weakness. Somehow, he felt that the name fit him, no matter how strange it seemed. Envy grinned in amusement. "You can talk already? Wow; that's really shocking for a human. But yeah, your name's Alphonse." He sighed, scratching the back of his head lazily. "Man, when they created your body, I assumed your memories would remain intact. Guess I was wrong about that."

"...c...created?" Al asked slowly, still finding it difficult to form simple words. It hurt too much to try and go any further.

Envy nodded. "Your body's in the Gate. You're dead, Alphonse. We just brought you back to life."

Al didn't understand. Thoughts still refused to form in his mind; even though he had alot of questions to thinks he felt he once knew the answer for. What's the Gate? What's life? What's death? Why did everything hurt? He winced, and Envy looked at him skeptically. "Can you move yet, Al?"

"N-no...it...hurts..." He whispered, looking back at the white ceiling.

"That's a lie. If you can talk, you should be able to move. Try and stand up; you can lean on me if you need to." Envy replied coolly, moving closer to the table just in case Al needed assistance. Al frowned the slightest bit and at least tried to move his hand, to lift it and grab Envy's arm to help him up. It felt like it was tied down with lead, but he was able to lift it and clumsily cling to Envy's pale arm. He grimaced in pain, slowly forcing himself into a sitting position, limply leaning on Envy with his head on his shoulder. "I can't...do it...it's just too hard..."

"If you can't do it, then bringing you back was worthless." Envy hissed coldly, stepping away from him. Al slipped off him, and fell off the steel table, his grip on Envy's arm to weak to keep him steady. He toppled onto the ground with a yelp and a soft thud on the ground. Unable to move himself any further, he lay there, tears dripping uncontrollably from his slitted gold eyes, "Wh-why? Why...was I brought back? Everything's...just pain..."

Envy's eyes softened the slightest bit. He kneeled next to the boy and scooped him up off the floor and into his arms. "I'm sorry, Al. But I needed you back. Lemme explain." He gently placed Al back on the table, making sure he wouldn't fall again and sighed.

"Al, you're dead because only a few days ago, you and your brother were murdered through a forbidden human transmutation. That means someone was trying to bring someone else to life." He started, carefully watching the younger boy's expression. "To tell the truth, _I_ was your brother, Al. But unfortunately, I was completely destroyed in body and soul, when you only just lost your body to the Gate as the price. That's why you're still human, when I'm a homunculus."

"Homun...culus?" Al echoed unsurely. The word brought a shudder down his spine.

"Yes. A human created through alchemy."

"Alchemy...yes...I know what that is..." Al smiled slightly, almost proud at the fact that he remembered that minute detail. Envy returned the smile. "Good. We brought you back because...the person who killed us...he failed, but he created another homunculus, and now he's unstable, and...dangerous. We have to get rid of him before more people end up like us."

Al nodded in agreement. No one deserved the pain that the both of them were probably going through. "So...you want _me_ to kill..."

"I'm sorry, but yes. He's too powerful for me; I can't destroy him."

So, it was a guy. That made things easier. Even if Al really didn't want to kill, it would've been easier killing a guy then it would to kill a girl. "...okay...I'll do it..." He finally sighed, and his eyes glinted bright yellow for a second. "Who is he?"

Even if he tried to hide it, Envy smirked in victory. It was way too easy to lie to him. "His name is...Edward Elric."

**---**

**Yes, I AM evil! Mwahaha!**

**I laugh at this fanfic, because I love how twisted it's becoming. Behold as the plot unfolds! (zomfg, that rhymes) I'm gonna start replying to ya'll reviews up here, like I'm starting to do with my other fics. n.n Yay for waste of fanfiction space!**

**MrsEdwardElric47- X3 Thanks, Cathy-chan! Ya know, alot of people have been asking if Al was a homunculus or not. If he was one, I'd make him the new Envy; that's the only original sin I think suits him best, which is why I've created him as OC in one fanfic I haven't put up yet, and I guess I'll explain that later on...but no, he's still human...somewhat...um...let's just say that his body ain't human, and the rest of him is just as human as Ed is in this fanfic...**

**InuyashaLuver1224- Mew? o.o Snap...is that a threat? Please, don't kill me...if you do, none of my fanfics will be updated...that'll be alot of sad readers...and...technically, every chapter of every fanfic is a cliffhanger from that one to the next...eheheh...**

**Dark Chocolate Alchemist- Mmmm...chocolate...I mean-! XD Al's still human, like I just explained. Yay!**

**Snowing Petals- I miss you...T.T...-emos-...you used so many...so many caps...**

**AkitaFallow- You're so cute. o.o I love your reviews, because you write them so...cutely...I imagine you as a pink haired little chibi that I can pick up and stick into my pocket...-mini giggle- ...sorry, forget that, that was just random and odd...um, no, Al's still human n.n For now...-shifty eyes- And not _every _day...but yeah, Winry did tell him her name, he just forgot it, again.**

**silver candle- I'm gonna reply to just the one for this chapter, alright? n.n; Okay! Al's still human (ya see how many people asked? Hahaha) Ed, hmm...would _you_ call him okay, given the current situation? -grin grin-**

**Bar-Ohki- What is? .o. Ed, or Al's rebirth? You confuzzled me...dun confuzzle Ayumi...**

**HannahSheep- Yatta! n.n -grins and glomps-**


End file.
